emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2020 (24th October 1995)
Plot The siege is underway at the Dingles'. Nellie seems weary of fighting and she is worried about what will happen when the bailiffs arrive. Zak is ready for them. Kim wants to make sure that Frank is not weakening. She reminds him that his reputation in the county is at stake. There is a power struggle going on at the Dingle homestead between Zak and Eric. Zak wins. Ned and Jan warn Roy to keep away from the Dingles. The strain seems to be getting to Dave. Tina tells Zak that Mandy is coming over soon to help. The bailiffs arrive and survey the scene. Rachel speaks out against violence, but gets no support from Zak. Mandy arrives and makes a beeline for Dave. He is embarrassed in front of Frank and Kim. Sam is pushed into the front line by his own father. Frank wants the police to take immediate action, but is told they will only go in if there is a breach of the peace. He tries to talk to Zak one last time, but Zak would rather fight. Frank declares war. Police reinforcements arrive. Rachel offers a peaceful alternative for the protestors. She suggests standing outside the barricades and blocking the way in. Zak thinks that she is just scared, but she has a lot of support. Chris asks his father to stop the trouble when he sees Rachel walk out with baby Joseph in her arms. Frank refuses. Zak is surprised to see Chris, but as he is heading for the barricades, his wheelchair tips over. He is okay and Rachel thanks him for supporting her. Linda cries as she tells Biff that she doesn't deserve him. He tells her that he loves her. Betty is interested to hear that Chris has joined the battle. The police give them 2 minutes to end their protest peacefully. Nellie and Zak have a heart to heart. The police move in and remove the protestors, most of them are arrested';' including Chris alongside his wife and son. Alan outrageously declares this to be madness, provoking Kim to warn him off before Alan furiously dismisses her threats. Zak barricades himself and his family into their house, but the police burst in and take them away. Frank tries to stop Chris and Joseph being arrested, only to be shunned angrily by his son before Rachel tells him that he will never see his grandchild again';' blurting out how much she despises him for what he's caused. Frank is looking upset when Kim walks over and tells him to take no notice because they have won. Cast Regular cast *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo Guest cast *Tubby Dingle - Hylton Collins *Police Chief - Martin Crocker Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes